Azeroth 277 ADP
by Keydiam
Summary: Over 240 years have passed since the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion. Something akin to peace was achieved in the aftermath. However: The following rapid advancements in technology, magic and society resulted in the slow disbanding of the old factions. In their stead corporations, mega cities, and independent states rose to power. Now life has changed on Azeroth...


**Azeroth 277 ADP**

 **Author's Note:**

This fanfiction is the result of combining World of Warcraft with Cyberpunk 2077. It was inspired by a fanart from Astri-Lohne (you can find her on deviantart or artstation go check her out!) called 'Azeroth 2077'. Have fun.

 **Chapter 1  
Ratchet 277 **

" _They've told me that Ratchet ranked on the lower end of lists like "places you want to live". But, as they always say: Every city founded by goblins is a city of opportunity. So really: Nice climate, nice people, and ways to make enough credits to get all the good stuff. What's not to like?"_

The blood elf looked outside the car window. She saw how the skyline of Ratchet on the other side of the bay rolled past them: Skyscrapers stood next to high-rises and even more impressive corporate buildings. Even so far away she could still see the colorful neon advertisements, and the occasional VTOL craft. Meanwhile the water in the bay was calm. The calmness got only interrupted by smaller watercraft. It was a relatively warm and sunny day in Ratchet.

"Now are you gonna tell me about the job, Brayan?" The blood elf looked away from the skyline and instead focused the highway in front of their car. It was rather empty during this time of the day. "Or you know...should I just roll with it, and pray to the Light that everything will work out?" The elf let out a sound of slight amusement.

"What? You don't trust little ol' me to pull off this deal, Zela? You're hurting my feelings." The driver chuckled. He was a human male roughly the same age as her meaning in the mid-twenties. His black hair was shaved down to a buzz cut revealing some of his cybernetic implants.

"Nah. Not after what happened after the 'easy job' at the Solstice club," Zela replied smirking. "So, what is it this time around?"

"You can carry a grudge, eh? Anyway..." The man searched his jacket for a moment, before he pulled out a small data shard: A small device for storing data roughly the size of 4x1.5x0.2cm. Anything could be on it: From music and pictures to complicated plans and blueprints. "Put it in your head. Most of the info's on it. Will tell you the rest."

The blood elf grabbed the shard. For a moment she saw her own reflection in the car window. Shoulder-length dark brown hair cut into an asymmetrical undercut leaving the left side short, while the right side one was long. The long typical ears of her race. Fine, symmetrical lines were visible on her face showing to everyone that she has cybernetic implants inside her head and body. This became most obvious with her eyes: The golden glow which had been typical for her race, at least from what Zela had heard, was gone as she had replaced her eyes long ago with superior 'models'.

Most of it vanished however as soon she inserted the data shard into a port on her temple. The data on the shard was now directly projected onto her cornea in the form of a black-reddish heads-up-display, which blocked most of her field of view. Her eyes were slightly glowing, showing everyone around her that she was looking at some data. She heard Brayan talking, while she navigated the files. She knew that the earliest models required the user to think certain commands, but later implants directly communicated with the brain. Navigating the files as such was more akin to moving around your arm or deliberately blinking.

"So, I've met up with some Jade Lotus," Brayan started. One of the files opened and before Zela public information about the Jade Lotus appeared. A medium sized gang formed by some 'art enthusiasts' a few years ago. Their main business was art smuggling as well as trading other rarer items not found on the regular black market.

"Talked about some problem their boss had. So, obviously I saw the opportunity for a new job for us and as a good friend I asked them if I could help. They were desperate enough to tell me. Turns out: They've got a problem with another no-name gang. They got into their turf and stole some of their stuff."

Another file opened before Zela. It was basically a reconstruction of what happened: She saw what was basically a schematic of a museum, before the camera zoomed in closer and showed several unidentifiable people who were carrying several boxes and other trinkets and loaded them into a waiting van. Some others stood guard with pistols and in one case a submachine gun in hand. The entire reconstruction was only in three colors, and the people were grainy.

"So what did they steal? And why would they hire people like us? Jade's are usually pretty secretive and they don't have many friends in the underworld."

"Now here's the thing," Brayan replied and his voice had this excited undertone, "They stole some kind of jade pendant. Seemingly some kind of family heirloom and worth a whole lot of creds. The Lotus wants it back." The file opened before her now showed the pendant: A necklace made out of gold, and the pendant itself which was made out of pure jade. "And here's the part where people like us come in: The gang got away but one of the Lotus agents found their hideout. Some flats in a megabuilding a few blocks from here. The thing's: That's the turf of the Grimy Goons."

Another file this time about the Goons as well as the building. The Goons were a more 'classical' gang. Their operations included blackmailing, protection money, weapon trading. The things you expect from a typical gang. The building itself was a gigantic complex of hundreds of flats, shops and other required services. These megabuildings practically formed their own microsociety. She quickly studied the schematics before the HUD disappeared. The elf pulled out the shard, blinked a few times to acclimate her eyes to the bright sunlight again before she started talking.

"So, I guess the Lotus doesn't want a turf war with the Goons, eh?" She grabbed under her jacket and pulled out her pistol. 'Vindication'-model made by the 'Lionheart Arsenal' with a full-auto fire mode. The perfect weapon to carry around in the middle of the city without drawing too much attention. "But, some throwaway hired guns will do the trick." She snorted.

"Yep just like that. What's your plan? 'Cause we'll be there in a few minutes." Brayan took an exit ramp and now drove through the cities streets. Left and right of them were hundreds of people from all kinds of races. Building upon building, shop upon shop, street vendors, entrances to the cities subway and light rail stations, and above them all advertisements in all forms and colors. A true urban jungle and a busy street during this hour.

"Don't think that they're gonna trade us the pendant. Not that we have the creds to buy it in the first place. So, we waltz right in and start shooting." The elf smirked to cover up her tension. Getting into a shoot-out in the middle of the day. It wasn't uncommon, for better or worse, but if they got unlucky they would draw some attention towards them. And not all of them would be as friendly as the Jade Lotus.

"Going with the easy route, huh? I like it." Brayan found a parking spot right next to the building and they both got out of the car. Their weapons were again hidden under their jackets, as they walked towards the entrance and the lobby of the megabuilding. Zela looked up: The building was even more gargantuan in person. As soon as they stepped on the escalator the small red symbol of a receiver appeared on the top left of her field of vision. Someone was calling her.

"Shit...I'm getting a vidcall. Unknown number," she said to Brayan.

"Better make it quick then," he simply replied while he looked around. The elf meanwhile accepted the call. At the same time a small nanobot activated and hovered slightly in front of her face, serving as the 'camera' for the call. The symbol was replaced by a quadratic portrait of the caller. A female pandaren with black fur and in a fitting suit. She was sitting in a comfortable leather armchair.

"Ah, Miss Zela Sanguine am I right?" The pandaren had a cultured voice and it was obvious that she belonged to a higher social class. A small smile could be seen on her face.

"Hi...that's correct. Who are you and what do you want?" The elf spoke relatively quietly, while she looked around. Brayan and her had left the escalator and were now in the main lobby. It looked less like a typical lobby and more like the entrance to a mall: Several vendors had set up shop here and sold everything from food to music and video game data shards. The area was crowded with all kinds of people and it was pretty loud. Several vending machines alongside advertisements were obviously set up here as well.

"My name is Myfeng Jadewind. I am an 'associate' of the Jade Lotus, and I also know that you and your partner have a connection to the group. Even if it is only a 'small' job." Another smile. "I am calling you because I have an additional offer to make which in turn will earn you a good amount of extra credits. Are you interested Miss Zela?" The pandaren leaned back in her seat and folded her paws.

"Extra credits you say? I am interested. Tell me more." Her and Brayan now stepped into an elevator. Half of it was made out of glass so they had a good view onto the what was basically an 'indoor' courtyard of the building as well as the other levels.

"The task is simple really for someone of your caliber: I want information about this gang you are going to take out in a few minutes. Databases, lists, shards. I'll take anything you can get your hands on. I want to know how such a no-name gang could take on the Jade Lotus and I want to who tipped them off." The pandaren showed a somewhat sadistically smile. "Depending on the value of the data I will pay you generous. Do we have a deal?"

"I only see upsides from my side. So, yes: We do have a deal." Zela looked to the side for a moment. They have reached the 12th level and Brayan pointed towards one of the electric doors. They seemingly had arrived at the hideout. "Have to end the call now Miss Jadewind."

"I understand. One more little thing though: If you have the data you will only give them to me and no one else. Keep them on you for a few days. One of my associates will call you again so we can agree upon a meeting in person. If you do good this might be the start of an interesting friendship." With these words the pandaren cut the connection.

"So?" Brayan asked curious while they walked towards the door.

"Got another deal with...someone. We have to collect some information about the gang. Let's make this simple: We go in, grab the pendant and all the data about the group and leave." Zela looked around for a moment. It was rather empty: A group of tauren and orcs had just entered the elevator, and no one else was in sight. So the elf grabbed under her jacket and pulled out her pistol. She cocked it and nodded at Brayan who also got his weapon ready.

"Right...quick and clean then." With these words Brayan pushed a small holographic button and the door opened. The hallway behind it looked somewhat dilapidated: Some lights were flickering, the paint on the walls had seen better days, and there was some trash. But most importantly: It was empty.

"Looks clear...let's go. I'll take point." Zela tightened the grip around her pistol, and she slowly sneaked forward. Brayan closed the door behind them and followed. They advanced calmly, carefully and quietly. Zela didn't expect the gang to be ready for them. They were amateurs after all. Amateurs who got 'lucky'.

"That's it," Brayan whispered and nodded towards a door. "Number 745. I don't think they'll open up if we knock."

Zela made a face towards him. "I'll cover you while you hack the door. Make it quick." The elf knelt down right beside the door and looked down the hallway. Her ears twitched slightly as the concentrated so hard.

"Yeah, yeah..." He knelt down inspected the door controls for a moment. Carefully he removed the outer panel which revealed the inside: Cables, numerous different ports, a small control monitor usually for technicians. "Alright...plugging in. Keep me covered." Brayan put down his gun and turned his right hand around. Slightly above his wrist and on the lower side of his palm was a 'connector cable' installed into his body. Everyone with some cybernetic implants, which in the current day and age literally meant everyone, had such a connector installed. Like the name already implied it allowed the user to connect to every device which had a fitting port. Or even other people.

He pulled out the cable and connected himself with the door. His brown eyes lit up as, similar to Zela before, as he now got all the information he needed about the door. The elf meanwhile checked the hallway left and right. It was quiet apart from the sound of air conditioner systems from further down the hallway as well the sound of some kind of engine.

"Uploading virus...and...breached." With a hissing sound the door opened. Brayan quickly disconnected from the door and grabbed his pistol. "Alarms will be neutralized in a few seconds."

"Alright...let's go." Zela stepped into the flat and quickly checked the corners. This first room looked more a typical living room and kitchen rather than a hideout. Couches, refrigerators, computer systems. Everything you would need. Brayan sealed the door behind them. "Clear. Next room," the elf whispered. The door to the next room was opened, only a thin curtain separated them. Together they stepped into the next room, which turned out to be empty once again.

"Nothing again...shit where are they?" Brayan muttered. "Are we too late? Did they pack up and leave?"

"Don't think so we..." Zela interrupted herself as she heard a loud crashing sound from seemingly the next room. It sounded like something delicate had been dropped or fell over. She heard the voice of a woman angrily shouting something in Shalassian. "Crap...think we found our targets." She quietly walked over to the next door and pushed the button. Behind the door was a dilapidated bathroom. However: One part of the wall had been demolished connecting the two flats. Behind the demolished wall was a small hallway. Quietly she stepped into the hall and spotted another door. Before she could sneak up onto it though a human stepped through it. He looked directly into her direction and they both locked eyes for a moment.

"Fuck! They found us!" He screamed loudly, but his yell was cut short as Zela had already pulled the trigger. The bullet left a small hole in his chest, and his lifeless body collapsed to the floor. As soon as she had pulled the trigger implants within her ears activated, reducing the ear-deafening sound of the gunfire to a more bearable level.

"Shit!" The elf ran through the door and slid over the ground behind some metallic shelf. The room was filled with them as well as all kinds of boxes, weapon stands, and different suitcases. Multiple pillars were also in the room probably in order to support the structure.

More gang members, two humans, a goblins and and an orc, came out of a second room and they instantaneously opened fire. She stayed behind her shelf, only peeking out sometimes in order to return the fire. Brayan wasn't even able to enter the room. He stood next to the doorway, having to dodge bullets which sometimes penetrated the wall.

"Fuck!" Zela crawled forward behind a pillar. Bullets hit it and mortar was crumbling down on her. She stood up, and peeked around the corner trying to get an overview of the room. There. The goblin was exposing himself a little bit too much, while he seemingly prepared some kind of explosive to throw against the wall which Brayan used as cover. Zela changed her fire mode to full-auto and left the cover for a second, pulling the trigger. She emptied the entire magazine in his direction and got lucky: She heard loud cursing and a short scream of pain before the goblin tumbled and fell over. Dead.

"Fuck! Cover!" one of the gang member screamed. A loud explosion echoed through the entire room. Seemingly the goblin had been able to ready to explosives shortly before he died. Zela covered behind her wall while shrapnel was hitting everything around them. The floor and ceiling were strong enough to withstand the explosion, pretty much everything else around the goblin however wasn't so lucky.

Slowly the smoke cleared and the elf quickly pulled out a new magazine from her jacket. Brayan meanwhile was able to slide into the room as well, getting to cover behind a second pillar. As she peeked around her cover she saw that two gang members were still alive, but Brayan and her were quicker on the draw: A dozen or so shots killed them both.

"You alright?" Brayan shouted.

"Yeah, but where's that nightborne?" The ears of the elf twitched slightly. She felt something in the air. Something her race was all too familiar with. She felt arcane power, and she immediately knew what this meant. "Shit! Brayan! Get down!"

A violet ball of pure arcane energy smashed through the wall of the room where the gang member had come out. Mortar, concrete and other shrapnel flew through the air as the ball hit one of the pillars. Behind a cloud of dust she saw the nightborne standing in the next room. She carried something akin to a riot shield in one of her hands, holding it before her body. Her other hand meanwhile was glowing as she seemingly conjured up the next spell. She ran forward, taking cover behind some rubble.

"Get her attention!" Zela shouted before the nightborne unleashed another spell: A barrage of smaller arcane projectiles. The blood elf ducked behind her pillar while the room around her exploded. Brayan meanwhile reloaded his pistol and unleashed another barrage of bullets against the nightborne, who continued to cover behind her shield.

Zela slowly crawled through the rubble and dust, which luckily gave her some visual cover. Another barrage of arcane energy finally destroyed one of the pillars. Only a bit of reinforced concrete remained. The elf had a scratchy feeling in her throat from all the dust. She tried to suppress the coughing. She looked up and spotted the nightborne. The constant barrages of bullets and magic had destroyed some of her cover. She had a clear shot but only one chance. The elf raised her pistol and took aim but even with all the implants regulating her adrenaline and bodily functions her hands were still slightly shaky. She pulled the trigger.

The nightborne still had time to turn around her face, before the bullet penetrated her head. Her eyes rolled back and she crumbled with a loud metallic noise as her shield fell right beside her.

"Now...that was something." She heard Brayan saying, as he stood up from behind his badly damaged cover. "That has to be it, right?"

Zela finally coughed and took some deep breaths. She would install some implants against this problem, as well as some optical enhancements for future gunfights. "I sure hope so." She stood up and brushed-off some dirt from her clothing, before securing her pistol again and putting it back under her jacket. "Now...let's search for our objective. I'll take a look around for the pendant, you hack into their databases and get everything useful. And let's make this quick. Someone will have heard those shots. Don't want to get on the bad side of the Grimy Goons."

Brayan gave her a thumps up and put his own gun away before checking out the other rooms. Zela in the meantime looked around in the last room where the nightborne had been hiding. This room was mainly filled with suitcases on tables, as well as some more weapons. The only window had tinted glass, and the blinds were down as well. She started to carefully open up the suitcases. She found all kind of jewelry, and some cybernetic implants decorated with gold and other gems. These thieves had been busy.

She finally found the pendant, when she opened another black suitcase. There it was resting on a velvet. No signs of wear and the jade was polished to perfection. The elf could feel powerful magic imbued into this gem. Now she knew why it was so valuable. She carefully closed the suitcase and walked back the way they came. She found Brayan standing next to a computer system. Multiple parts of the system were lying around on a table. He made a sound of annoyance and forcefully ripped something out.

"How's it going?" she asked and watched him.

"Shit's encrypted. Don't have the tools, the systems and the time to do anything about it right now...but," he held up a larger data shard seemingly the hard drive of the system, "I'll guess something's on this." He threw the shard over to her. She caught it and put it under her jacket as well.

"Jadewind can grapple with the encryption. I got the pendant right here." Zela raised the suitcase and gave it to Brayan. "Now let's get out of here."

They both brushed-off more dust and dirt from their clothing as good as they could before they left the hideout. The hallway was still empty, but everything outside of it was still as noisy and crowded as before. As they got into the elevator Zela let out a breath of relief. The stress and adrenaline of the gunfight finally went away. They did it. The job was finished.

"So, I expect the creds on my account by tomorrow. Otherwise I will find another buyer for this pendant."

"Yeah. Need the money as well, have my eyes on some nice upgrades. Why do you need it so quickly? Hookers? Or a few kilograms of bloodthistle?" Brayan laughed loudly, and Zela showed a small smirk.

"I don't know who you are referring to. I have been clean of that shit for a few years now."


End file.
